Reciprocating slat conveyors are widely used for conveying various types of material and articles. The different types of materials and articles present different sets of problems in relation to reciprocating conveyors. For example, a major problem that is encountered in connection with the conveying of wooden pallets is the tendency for the pallets to snag on the conveyor slats. Wooden pallets are generally fairly rough structures with rough bottom surfaces. The wood on the bottom surfaces is frequently uneven, and it is not uncommon for nails to be sticking out of the bottom surfaces. These and other irregularities in the bottom surfaces create high spots that tend to hang up on the conveyor slats.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show two prior conveyor slats 2, 4 that were designed to convey pallets. Each of the slats 2, 4 has a plurality of longitudinal ridges 6 with triangular cross sections. These triangular ridges 6 were intended to dig into the bottom surface of a pallet and form grooves along which the pallet would move. The vertical extent of the ridges 6 is about 1/8 inch. The operational characteristics of the slats 2, 4 were not very satisfactory. Pallets placed on the slats 2, 4 do not reliably ride on the grooves in the pallet bottom surface formed by the ridges 6. In addition, the bottoms of the pallets are not effectively held out of contact with the upper surface 8, 10 of the slat 2, 4 between the ridges 6. Therefore, avoidance of the problem of the pallets hanging up on the slats is only partially, if at all, achieved.